Structures are known wherein a towing hook attachment section is disposed at a coupling section between bumper reinforcement and a front side member (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-292175). In such structures, it is difficult to secure numerous coupling points between the front side member and the bumper reinforcement inside a closed cross-section of the front side member. Structures are also known for reinforcing an attachment portion for attaching a towing hook to a bumper reinforcement (see for example JP-A No. 2008-7044). Bumper reinforcements are also known that have a B-shaped cross-section profile formed by an indented portion between top and bottom closed cross-section portions (see for example JP-A No. 11-245741, JP-A No. 2000-198401 and JP-A No. 2009-248602).